


毛球滚雪

by KLMNOPQ



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	毛球滚雪

缇穆尔掏出手枪顶着马克西姆的脑门，因为他刚刚在狙击手的肩上轻轻拍了一下，他在扣动扳机之前认出了马克西姆的脸——即使那上面还涂着油彩，但他依然没有收起枪。

“干嘛？”

“不干嘛，缇穆尔。”

他显然惹怒了这个狙击手，马克西姆得意的想着，在最紧要的关头打扰他，这可不是一个观察手该做的事，愤怒明晰的映在他清澈的蓝眼睛里。

“情报错误，目标不会来了。”

“……”

“任务取消了，直升机还要两个小时来。”

“那你准备干嘛？”

缇穆尔瘫坐在地上，长时间的高度紧张和一下子的放松让他的肌肉酸痛不堪，而马克西姆突然压上来的吻让他一瞬间产生了想要钻进雪里去的冲动。

他没能得逞。

“抓住你了，小兔子。”

马克西姆还是那副欠揍的表情，他按着缇穆尔的后颈，由浅入深的啃咬他的嘴唇，血的味道弥漫在他们唇间，天知道缇穆尔多久没喝水了，马克西姆的唾液终于把他的嘴唇滋润的柔软，他这才放开这位狙击手，让他去补充些必要的水分。

压缩食品和水永远都是饱腹感的最佳来源，缇穆尔吃饱之后长长的出了口气，他靠着松树的树干缓慢的往下滑了一截，拉开双臂舒展着身体。

“所以，”他转头看向正在喝水的马克西姆，“你待会打算干什么？”

“干你。”

提穆尔歪着头笑出了声，他咂咂嘴，踢了踢靴子旁边的雪，在那里扒开一片空地。

“你总是喜欢开这种玩笑，马克西姆，但现在只有我们两个，我不会为此难堪的。”

“我没在开玩笑。”

那声音的来源就贴在他耳边，还散发着热气，而他甚至不知道马克西姆是何时接近他的。

提穆尔把腿收了回来，用双手环住了膝盖，他抬起头看着马克西姆，手里还揪着一根草。

“你知道这是冬天，雪很厚。”

“我知道，但是……”

提穆尔打断了他。

“但是你知道我会同意的，所以别浪费时间了。”

提穆尔清理出来的那片空地成了他的归宿，他们熟练地解开自己身上的装备，整理好堆放在一旁，狙击手褪下自己的裤子，屈起双腿，立起脚尖，撑起了屁股，马克西姆摸出一管凡士林，弹开了盖子往掌心挤了一些，胡乱地涂抹在提穆尔的的腿根，手掌蹭着他的会阴擦过去，大拇指抵住那个隐秘的入口，轻轻往里摁着，直到他的整个指尖都压了进去，提穆尔的双腿微微颤抖着，因为这个地方实在是该死的太冷了，他的皮肤没过多久就开始变得冰凉，直到马克西姆重重的一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，他打了个激灵，回过神来，眼神像只受惊的兔子，但兔子的眼睛总是红红的——马克西姆又狠狠掐了一把他的大腿，提穆尔用有些奇怪的眼神看着他，嘴形看上去像是在骂人，他不太想在斗嘴的过程中浪费宝贵的时间，只是专心于手头的事情。

能把狙击手伺候的舒服绝对不是什么容易的事情，这倒不是说提穆尔对他多挑剔，他的忍耐范围实际上很宽广，但要取悦他又完全是另一码事了，马克西姆和提穆尔互相磨合了足够久的时间，但这样寒冷干燥的天气里，他可不能确定，所以马克西姆又往手心倒了些油，一遍一遍探进手指，把油脂均匀的抹在薄壁上，等那块紧致的肌肉也被扩张的差不多的时候，他才开始把手指往更深的地方推进，只需要两个指节的长度，马克西姆就能轻易的触摸到那块像栗子一样的地方，显然轻轻的触碰并没让提穆尔感觉出什么，他于是加重了力气，那狙击手才不情愿的吟出了声，这个过程就像以前的每一次那样顺利，只需要看着提穆尔的表情，马克西姆就知道他需要什么，这是观察手对狙击手的了解，也是他们多年性伴侣的羁绊。

没过一会，提穆尔就像被抽了骨头似的，连小腿都打着颤，他再也不能支撑住自己高台的屁股了，他的腰死死的向上顶了一下，但流出的只有一点稀薄的前液，狙击手叹了口气，把冰凉的手背盖在眼睛上，整个身体都坠落下去，马克西姆接的很及时，至少没让提穆尔真的屁股着地，他抬着提穆尔的双腿，让他翻了个面趴在地上，扯了块不知道哪来的布料垫在他的上身底下，这才按住他的腰，开始解自己的裤子，他从自己的万能背包里摸出来一个套子，提穆尔还曾经为此嘲笑过他，一个出任务的观察手的背包里为什么会有电钻和铲子，但现在情况变了，提穆尔不得不感谢他总是把事情想得周到。

“真的？你觉得我们有可能在出任务的时候打炮？”

“或者你更喜欢我不戴？”

“……当我没说。”

马克西姆扶着提穆尔的屁股顶了进去，但他自己也清楚，他并没完全扩张好，提穆尔总是会带给他惊喜，他现在正倒吸着凉气试图让自己放松下来，好让马克西姆整个进去，但没多大用处，这个混蛋还是要一点一点磨蹭进去，除非他得到提穆尔的请求，狙击手的大腿被冻得冰凉，但马克西姆触及到的体内热的要把他融化。

“马克西姆……混蛋，看在天气的分上……”

话音未落，胀痛感就随之而来，他的肌肉在一瞬间死死绷住，差点要把马克西姆绞断，等他终于颤抖着放松下来，撑着额头准备迎接下一轮时，他的无线电里传来了声音。

直升机提前出发了，只要一会就能到。

提穆尔断断续续的说完这句话时，马克西姆重重的拍了一下他的屁股。

“那就专心点。”

他扶着提穆尔的腰开始冲撞起来，力气不算太大，但足以让狙击手被晃的头晕脑胀，他断断续续的叫骂声从厚厚的衣物里传出，其中还夹杂着变调的呻吟，他的阴茎在一片白雪中散发着热度，就像将灭的星火，但马克西姆一次又一次的点燃了它，他终于没再咬着自己的袖子，大声的叫了出来，他的精液一股一股的射在雪地里和杂草上，马克西姆没多久也缴了械，把用完的套子打了结塞进了塑料袋里，又帮提穆尔穿好了衣服，他的状态明显比刚才好了不少。

“马克西姆，”他转头过去，又突然笑了出声，“你这次可真快。”

“信不信我当着他们的面再来一次？”

“你不会这么做的。”

他和马克西姆对视着，没人能逃出他眼底的深潭。

“你说的没错，该死的……兔子。”

他有些不服气，又附身去吻提穆尔，然后和他躺在了一起，就像他们能永远这样。

 

他们躺了一个半小时。

直升机没有提前走，他们被鸽了。

end


End file.
